The Tale of the Aqua Gem
by AquaSparks
Summary: AquaClan and GemClan have been rivals since the clans were founded. Times have changed since then, however, and they are even bigger enemies now. To solve this, four young kits must journey to find the gem that will restore the clans' normal relationship with one another. Will they succeed?


[Note: Hey! AquaSparks here, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy that you are reading this right now! Seriously. Can I hug you? /w/ Anywho, this is my first attempt at writing a decent FanFiction, and I decided to write it on Warriorcats. Why, you might ask? Well, when I was waaay back in 4th grade, I was obsessed with the series and wrote all these little warriors FanFic/stories of my own that I usually abandoned one third of the way through. I would actually Google lists of flowers and all sorts of dorky things and then I wrote down every possible warrior name my fourth-grade brain could think of. Did you know, I actually had a fantasy that all my classmates back then would turn into cats, and we'd all run around and do random stuff like warriors? I was _that _lame. cx So, my writing is probably horrific, so kudos to you if you can actually manage to trudge through it! I'd love to hear about what you think of this FanFic, and I'll try to write new chapters as much as possible for you guys. If this garbage-quality writing even gets the amount of readers I've been dreaming about. xD Love you all! /hugs/ ouo -AquaSparks]

**Prologue •**

With night skies like this, one's thoughts were customarily composed from the tiniest things, often captivated by the beauty and serenity of the scene, or delving deep into the realm of the very meaning of life. In this particular case, however, the minds of a cluster of felines were solely concentrated on discovering a solution to save a decent portion of their kind.

A slight, chilly breeze whispered urgently, ruffling through the fur of the twenty or so assembled cats. Those with longer pelts had small bulwarks against the cooling wind, but the short-haired cats were less fortunate; shivering was inevitable to even the longest-furred cats.

They were clustered in their customary meeting spot reserved for the most desperate of times. They huddled in an open meadow clearing, providing them with an incredible view of the sky above, which was an onyx soup filled with drifting pale stars. A crescent moon glowed overhead, bathing the cats in milky white light. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Every cat appeared to be worried over the current dilemma at paw.

After quite some time, one annoyed cat was the first to express his restlessness.

"Come on, we're freezing our pelts off!" barked an old, decrepit tom. His smoldering yellow gaze was affixed on the she-cat in charge of beginning their meetings. Every cat within the vicinity seemed to wake from their thoughts, and quiet murmurs rippled through the crowd like waving emerald grass on a windy greenleaf day.

"Brrrr!" A small kit piped up, his voice squeaking like a beginner clarinet player. A few other cats chimed in, too.

"Silence!" Growled a she-cat, her prominent muscles visible beneath her gray-blue pelt as she padded to the center of the group. The cats stepped back to form a circle around her, treating her as royalty. Her word was always respected, and she was the one with absolute authority and basically ran the show. The she-cat threw the old tom a glare that could wilt a sunflower, but her clear blue eyes softened as she addressed the audience around her. "I have summoned you all here tonight to discuss the current issues existing with one of the two-clan communities within our realm of guidance, AquaClan and GemClan." Every cat listened intently, drinking in every word like guinea pigs left without water for a week in the summer. "The main issue is that they are teetering precariously close on the borderline between good clan rivalry and full-on war-inducing rivalry." she informed them. If any of the cats had been drifting off into a peaceful snooze, there was no chance of that occurring now. Everyone was excited. The reason why StarClan cats found such joy in solving the living cat's problems was because it gave them something to occupy their time with in their heavenly abode nestled amongst the stars, where no cat ever dared to step out of line and nothing extraordinary happened. "What must we do to prevent their hatred for one another from evolving further?" the she-cat inquired, wrapping her fluffy tail around her rounded paws.

An orange tabby tom rose his voice to speak over the din of the others' meows. "May I speak, Silvermist?" he asked, dipping his head.

"You certainly may." Silvermist replied, her voice smooth. She trained her ublinking sky blue eyes on his.

The tom moved to sit beside her, flicking his carrot-colored tail as he did so. "We must unite the two clans somehow," he declared. His hazel eyes were luminous with energy and hope. "And I know just how to accomplish that feat."


End file.
